Empezar de nuevo
by MoChI-oOkAmI
Summary: Antes de viajar a Japón, Lovino Vargas disfrutaba del sabor de los tomates, la pizza, de tener una vida común y corriente. Sin embargo, su pacífica vida cambió completamente por una simple visita a su hermano menor, lo supo cuando empezó a tener un hambre que sólo se saciaba con carne humana. Ghoultalia.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia son propiedad de Hima-papa yo sólo los tomo prestados para escribir.

ADVERTENCIAS: violencia, gore, yaoi, posibles spoilers del manga (no es muy seguro pero por si acaso lo pongo)

Parejas: SpaMano, GerIta, RusMex, PruSui, AsaKiku.

 **Capítulo 1. Despertar**

Todo estaba en completa oscuridad y silencio, Lovino intentó mover su cuerpo pero no pudo pareciera como si estuviera bajo el efecto de una fuerte droga o peor aún estuviera amarrado a la camilla sobre la que estaba aunque no era el caso. Intentó abrir los ojos pero tampoco dio resultado sus párpados le pesaban demasiado, se quedó en la misma posición unos minutos que le parecieron horas un asqueroso olor a carne mezclada con sangre y desechos humanos inundaba sus fosas nasales haciendo que de esta forma despertara totalmente sus cinco sentidos.

Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos encontrándose con más oscuridad, se incorporó de forma lenta con una mano sostuvo su cabeza que le daba vueltas, bajó despacio de la camilla y sintió el frío piso de cemento dándose cuenta que estaba descalzo y que solo vestía una bata para enfermos del hospital, caminó apoyándose en la pared con cada paso que daba su vista se aclaraba un poco más hasta que vio un diminuto punto blanco frente a él, apresuró el paso aunque seguía arrastrando los pies. La salida estaba cerca podía sentirlo ese diminuto punto de luz se lo indicaba, estaba tan enfocado en salir que no prestaba atención a su alrededor, especialmente al agua sucia que estaba a su derecha de donde salió una especie de humanoide que se le aventó. Lovino no entendía que estaba pasando con sus brazos ponía distancia entre la criatura y él, ese ser de complexión robusta, ojos completamente blancos y de gran tamaño parecía tener intenciones de devorárselo, tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza para patearlo lejos de él y correr como era debido, empujó la puerta de madera que tenía el pequeño agujero por donde entraba la luz, siguió corriendo sin darse cuenta que salió del sótano de una gran mansión el sólo corrió hasta salir del lugar, hasta llegar a la carretera en donde fue atropellado por una camioneta...

¿Cómo terminó de esa manera?

Recordaba que viajó a Japón para ver a su _estúpido_ hermano menor quién se mudó sólo para estar cerca del maldito macho patatas. Cómo odiaba a ese alemán. Volviendo al tema principal, el italiano se perdió en aquel país para empeorar las cosas su celular se quedó sin batería frustrado se sentó en la banqueta pensando en la forma de hospedarse en un hotel pues no tenía la menor idea sobre el idioma japonés es más ni siquiera sabía cómo encontraría un hotel ya que únicamente veía puros jeroglíficos en los carteles o anuncios. Parecía que tendría que pasar la noche en la calle y por la mañana buscaría una estación de policía.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó una voz masculina en inglés, Lovino alzó la mirada para ver al hombre.

-No, no lo estoy- su voz sonaba fastidiada.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?- el hombre aparentaba tener unos cuarenta, parecía ser buen japonés y muy inteligente ya que hablaba inglés uno de los pocos idiomas que dominaba Lovino.

-Sí, ¿podría decirme en dónde puedo encontrar un hotel?- ya después le cobraría el hospedaje a Feliciano.

Aquel hombre llamado Kanou amablemente sugirió llevar al italiano al hotel si no de seguro se perdería en la estación de metro. _Lo mejor de todo es que lo llevaría en su automóvil._ Sin embargo llegaron a una mansión que parecía estar abandonada aparte de que estaba un poco lejos de la civilización, tan pronto el castaño estuvo de pie frente al edificio sintió un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó inconsciente.

¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado desde aquello?

Una vez más estaba entre la conciencia e inconsciencia, trató de mover su cuerpo pero no podía debido a unas ¿correas?, o eso pensaba que eran, en su inconsciencia escuchaba voces...

-Non, non mon ami yo no comeré _eso_ hasta que haya sido lavado.

-Kesesese no seas nena Francis cuando un humano está en sus jugos sabe mejor.

-¿En sus jugos? Querrás decir sucio y apestando a caño yo no pienso comer _eso_.

-Pues tú te lo pierdes el asombroso yo está demasiado hambriento para esperar a que laves la comida.

-Vamos tíos no peléis, si rompen algo ustedes lo arreglan.

¿Comida? ¿Lavar? ¿Sucio? ¿Se referían a él? Pero si él era un ser humano no era un _eso_ , ¿quiénes eran esas personas para decirle de aquella forma? Lovino logró entender aquellos insultos hacia su persona a pesar de que los sujetos hablaban en otros idiomas que reconoció de inmediato, no por nada tenía un certificado de lengua francesa, española y alemana, (ésta última debido a que su hermano le insistió en aprenderla para tratar de conocer más a fondo a Ludwing). Logró abrir sus ojos a la primera viendo a los bastardos que lo llamaban de semejante manera.

-Tíos parece que la comida despertó.

-¿Comida? ¡¿Así es como le llamas al sujeto que atropellaste maldito bastardo?!- lo miró con ira.

Gilbert y Francis no pudieron evitar estallar en risas al oírlo.

-Oye bastardito discúlpate con la comida.

-Discúlpate o muere siendo el bastardo virgen que eres.

Las risas resonaban en toda la pequeña habitación provocándole dolor de cabeza a Lovino.

-¿Qué dijeron? No los escuché- Antonio les lanzó una mirada asesina que los calló de inmediato, empezó a caminar alrededor de la camilla a la que estaba amarrado el italiano mirándolo como si fuera un animal extraño, finalmente se le acercó para agarrarlo de los cachetes -un chaval tan tierno como tú no debería decir palabrotas.

-¡¿Eh?!- gritaron al unísono Gilbert, Francis y Lovino por la actitud del español.

-¿Qué mierdas haces Toño? No tienes que encariñarte con la comida- intervino Gilbert.

-Pero si él no es comida.

-¿De qué hablas Carriedo?- preguntó confundido Francis.

-Vuele a ghoul... como nosotros.

¿Ghoul? ¿Quién? ¿Él? Imposible eso era absolutamente imposible, él, Lovino Vargas era un ser humano por dentro y por fuera. Además ¿los ghouls eran reales? Sólo había llegado a oír de ellos en las noticias pero nunca en su vida llegó a ver uno y esos tres idiotas que estaban delante suyo no parecían ser monstruos como decían los noticieros.

-¿Ghoul?- sonrió de medio lado -¿estás tan drogado como para creer que eres uno de esos monstruos de ciencia ficción?

Los tres sujetos lo vieron con el ceño fruncido.

-El carácter de este chico empieza a molestarme ¿debería arrancarle la lengua para ver si de esa manera es más agradable?

-Tranquilo Gil creo que el chico sólo está confundido- calmó Francis mientras miraba al chico con cara de: te acabo de salvar la vida.

-Francis tiene razón, recuerda que salió de la mansión abandonada y su ropa... parece de hospital- decía mientras tomaba un pequeño pedazo de tela para inspeccionarlo.

El italiano comenzaba a desesperarse primero ese tal Kanou no era buena persona y le robó todo lo que tenía, para empeorar las cosas terminó siendo atropellado por unos drogados que se creían ghouls, tenía que encontrar la forma de salir de ahí. Mientras trazaba un plan de escape su estómago gruñó ganándose la atención de los tres sujetos.

-La _no_ comida tiene hambre, iré por algo para todos aunque eso significa compartir, más les vale no hacerle nada al chaval- dijo antes de salir.

Gilbert y Francis se miraron unos segundos y luego dirigieron su atención a Lovino.

-Ve a buscarle ropa, yo lo desato- ordenó el francés, Gilbert salió a pesar de que no tenía ganas de ayudar un mocoso con una boca tan grosera.

Francis desató con cuidado a Lovino quién sobó sus muñecas y talones los cuáles empezaban a ser marcados por las correas que lo sostenían, antes de salir Lovino le dio una rápida mirada a ese pequeño cuarto, el color era blanco, y lo único que había eran dos camillas una en cada esquina y un pequeño mueble con puertas de vidrio, dentro se podía apreciar varios cuchillos y jeringas, Lovino se apresuró en salir al ver aquellos instrumentos que sólo le provocaban mala espina.

Una vez fuera de aquella pequeña habitación, Lovino se bañó y se cambió aunque la ropa que vestía le quedaba un poco grande después de todo era del español por suerte eran del mismo número en el calzado, revisó su cuerpo y por lo visto estaba en perfectas condiciones a excepción de una cicatriz que estaba cerca de su costilla derecha no recordaba habérsela hecho y tampoco le dio tiempo de intentar recordar pues Francis fue a su habitación para avisarle que bajara a cenar.

Salió del cuarto en el que estaba para ir detrás de Francis, conforme llegaban al cuarto escuchaba la escandalosa voz del albino quién parecía estar muy emocionado.

-Apúrense, Toño consiguió un buen alimento- les informó desde el marco de la puerta, por alguna razón el italiano sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal.

Cuando estuvieron en el comedor Lovino no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, una mujer joven estaba recostada sobre la mesa, no tenía ataduras quizás porque estaba inconsciente, o eso quería creer. Se alarmó más al darse cuenta que no respiraba.

-Ese torso luce delicioso -comentó Gilbert mirando el cadáver.

-Deja de babear Gil, recuerda que debemos almacenar el alimento -habló Antonio -oye chaval, dejaremos que te lleves un poco de nuestra comida como disculpa por haberte atropellado. ¿Qué prefieres, el torso, las piernas, los brazos quizás?

Lovino estaba estático en su lugar, no entendía que estaba pasando. La actuación de esos tres estaba llegando muy lejos o podría ser que... ¿en verdad no eran humanos?

-Oye Antonio debiste haber traído la carne ya preparada no el cuerpo entero -reclamó Francis.

-Lo que pasa es que el almacén está lleno de cuerpos enteros -se excusó.

-Eso es porque alguien no es lo suficientemente hombre como para desmembrarlos -comentó Gilbert con sorna.

El ruido de una silla cayéndose hizo que los tres ghouls dejaran de discutir para ver al italiano contra la pared con una expresión de terror en el rostro y un nada disimulado temblor en el cuerpo. Gilbert se le acercó mirándolo minuciosamente se puso frente a él tapándole cualquier vía de escape.

-¿En verdad eres un ghoul?- sus globos oculares se volvieron negros dejando sus iris de color rojo, si Lovino estaba asustado antes, ahora lo estaba más.

A las fosas nasales de Gilbert le llegó un olor a ghoul, provenía del chico pero lo que le pareció extraño es que su olor era de un ghoul de doce años cuando el italiano parecía no pasar de los veinte.

-Tranquilo Gil creo que él es de aquellos que no soportan ver un cadáver- Antonio intentaba calmar la situación.

-No me convence- se alejó del chico para ir junto al cadáver y arrancarle un brazo.

Lovino se sorprendió por la facilidad con la que la extremidad se desprendió del cuerpo. Sus pensamientos iban de mal en peor.

"Ellos no son humanos."

"Ellos son ghouls de verdad."

"¡Los ghouls existen!"

Gilbert regresó a donde Lovino poniendo el brazo frente a él -vaya por lo visto si eres uno de los nuestros- sonrió de medio lado al ver como un hilo de saliva bajaba por la comisura de los labios de Lovino.

 _Delicioso_.

Se veía delicioso ese brazo, su piel blanca lucía suave pareciera que fuera a salir un exquisito jugo al morderla, la sangre olía deliciosamente dulce y el hecho de que ya estuviera fría lo hacía aún mejor de esa forma refrescaría su paladar y garganta con un sabor parecido al mejor vino de todo el mundo. Sin dudarlo tomó el brazo, acercó sus labios para lamber lentamente la sangre que escurría y tal como imaginó era dulce. Su mente estaba por los cielos, era la mejor comida que había probado en toda su vida y eso que Lovino Vargas era alguien de paladar exigente.

Mordió el brazo ansiando masticar la carne y cuando lo hizo, salió del éxtasis. Debido al tiempo que llevaba muerto el cadáver la carne se había vuelto dura, eso le desagradó su mente se aclaró lentamente y se dio cuanta que aún era observado por el trio de ghouls.

-Por lo visto ya tenías hambre.

-Espero y eso te quite el mal humor kesesese.

-Tal vez la carne esté un poco dura pero es lo poco que tenemos de alimento chaval.

Antonio jugaba con los dedos de la mano antes de llevárselos a la boca mientras que Gilbert degustaba del torso, a pesar de su personalidad se comportaba en la mesa.

La mente de Lovino hizo un clic, miró con horror a los sujetos que estaban desmontando el cuerpo, para colocar las extremidades en un par de cubetas. Miró el brazo que tenía entre manos seguía luciendo apetecible pero... ¡él era humano! ¿Cómo era posible que quisiera darle otra mordida? Aventó el brazo hacia la mesa, buscó una salida con sus ojos y al ver una ventana se arrojó hacía ella, de nuevo empezó a correr lo más que sus piernas le dejaban, estaba asustado pero no por los bastardos de hace unos momentos si no por él mismo que había probado sangre humana y no sólo le había gustado si no que ahora quería más.

Continuó corriendo sin destino alguno hasta que chocó con alguien cosa que lo hizo caer de sentón.

-Tú...- escuchó una voz grave y seria, alzó su rostro para ver al dueño de aquella voz que le sonaba familiar y cuando vio al sujeto, en efecto era conocido suyo.

-¿Macho patatas?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2. Hambre**

Cuando despertó se sintió aliviado al darse cuenta que no estaba en una cañería y mucho menos atado en una cama con un trío de locos, se levantó del sillón para estirar su cuerpo y desperezarse. Luego de haber huido de los bastardos psicópatas se encontró con el macho patatas, jamás en su vida se había sentido tan feliz de verlo. Ludwing lo llevó a casa de Feliciano quién lo recibió muy efusivamente después de todo Lovino llevaba una semana perdido, después de contarles su espantosa aventura pensaron en reportar lo sucedido a la policía, pero Ludwing dijo que eso sería una pérdida de tiempo ya que no sabían quién era el sujeto que lo secuestró a parte de que él italiano a penas y recordaba su rostro, no les contó lo sucedido con los ghouls debido a que quedaría expuesto que no lo mataron por aparentemente ser uno de ellos. Molesto y frustrado Lovino se quedó dormido en la sala hasta el día siguiente.

-Fratello el desayuno está listo ve~- dijo desde la cocina al ver a su hermano mayor despierto.

Lovino fue al comedor con mucha hambre, se sentó en la mesa y de inmediato frunció el ceño pues él alemán estaba sentado frente a él.

-¿Qué tenemos para desayunar Feliciano?- ignoró al rubio.

-¡Pasta!- exclamo alargando la "a", sirvió el platillo a sus dos personas favoritas.

El mayor de los italianos comenzaba a sentirse incómodo por la recelosa mirada del alemán desde la noche anterior éste lo miraba de esa forma lo cual le era extraño pues ambos siempre trataban de ignorarse lo más que podían para no generar conflicto.

-Coman que se va a enfriar- Feliciano se llevó un bocado a la boca disfrutando de su desayuno.

La pasta lucía deliciosa pero un horrible olor impedía que el mayor se la comiera -¿qué le pusiste a la pasta?

-¿Eh? ¿Lo de siempre? ¿Por qué preguntas?- lo miró inocente.

-Porque vuele raro.

-A mí me parece deliciosa- comentó Ludwing.

-Tu cállate ni siquiera has probado un poco bastardo, tú tenedor limpio lo prueba- Ludwing dio un pequeño salto al ser sorprendido en su propia mentira pero a los segundos sujetó el cubierto, enredó la pasta en el y lo llevó a su boca incluso salían unos sonidos como prueba de que masticaba.

-Está deliciosa- volvió a afirmar.

-¿Ves Fratello?- tenía una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro -ahora come.

Miró con duda el platillo pero aun así lo probó, gran error, la pasta le sabía a plastilina mientras que el aderezo parecía pegamento lo que le causó nauseas sin poder evitarlo Lovino vomitó en la misma mesa.

-¿Estás bien Fratello?- preguntó preocupado Feliciano mientras corría a su lado, Ludwing fue por algo para limpiar.

¿Por qué le pasaba esto?

La pasta de su hermano le encantaba aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, algo muy extraño pasaba con él.

Después de ese incidente en la mañana, Lovino prefirió encerrarse en el cuarto de huéspedes a pesar de las insistencias de Feliciano de llevarlo con un doctor, si estuviera enfermo le dolería el estómago y no era así. Rodó un poco sobre la cama creyendo que de esa manera sus ideas se acomodarían, desde que se encontró con ese bastardo de Kanou estaba extraño, tenía ganas de volver a probar la carne humana mientras que la comida común le provocaba nauseas, eso sin mencionar el hecho de que también pasó por experiencias traumantes como por ejemplo despertar en un lugar completamente oscuro, ser atacado por un ser extraño además de haber convivido con ghouls, sin duda todas sus desgracias eran por culpa de ese maldito Kanou. Dejó de dar vueltas y en su lugar llevó sus rodillas a su pecho, su estómago le gruñía por la falta de alimento.

* * *

Ludwing caminaba por las tranquilas calles japonesas, hubiera preferido estar con Feliciano en su día libre pero al estar el mayor de los italianos en su casa lo hacían preferir estar en otro lugar, aparte de que tenía que hablar de algo importante con su _asombroso_ hermano mayor. Llegó a una pequeña cafetería pero en lugar de entrar rodeó el local hasta llegar a la parte trasera dónde estaba una puerta de color negro, sacó una llave de su bolsillo para luego abrir la puerta.

-¡Bienvenido monseur Ludwing- saludó efusivamente Francis mientras colocaba la fruta a un pastel.

-Guten tag Francis, busco a mi hermano.

-Gilbert está en la otra cocina- el alemán asintió en agradecimiento.

-Creí que estarías con Feli.

-Yo también- dejó escapar un pequeño suspiró de cansancio a lo que el francés arqueó una ceja pensando en que quizás esos dos tuvieron una pelea.

Ludwing salió de la cocina de la cafetería, encontrándose con una habitación enorme, con paredes de ladrillo rojo, suelo laminado, con varias sillas y mesas de madera, uno que otro cuadro servía de decoración al igual que ciertas flores que reposaban en floreros de cerámica, el local no estaba tan lleno como en otras ocasiones pero si había clientela. La cafetería: _El Jefe_ , era de por sí un lugar pequeño pero acogedor, actualmente el trabajaba ahí junto a su hermano y otros ghouls, el local era parte de la casa donde vivía el bad touch trio, hasta el momento el negocio había prosperado.

Luego de recorrer un pequeño tramo llegó a una puerta de madera dónde Ludwing pudo entrar a la verdadera casa del Bad Touch Trio, el nombre por el cuál se hacían llamar los mismísimos hombres, aunque para el rubio alemán era un nombre cursi.

Fue a la cocina de la casa en busca de su hermano y en efecto ahí se encontraba con un gran vidrio entre manos, una caja de herramientas estaba sobre la mesa y Gilbird se encontraba encima de ésta picoteando una de sus alitas.

-Bruder- dijo para hacerse notar, pero Gilbert estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que al escucharlo se espantó, soltó un grito poco masculino y estuvo a punto de tirar el vidrio que sostenía.

-Oh eres tú west- respondió superando el pre infarto que acababa de experimentar.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Tú asombroso hermano está arreglando la ventana.

-¿Tuvieron otra pelea?- no era de sorprenderse llegar a la casa del bad touch trio y encontrase con ventanas y puertas rotas ya que estos discutían por cosas sin importancia y destruían todo a su paso, eso incluía la vajilla de Francis importada desde París.

-Aunque no lo creas está vez no fue por una de nuestras fervientes peleas.

-¿Entonces qué...?

-Fue un chico- interrumpió a su hermano.

-¿Qué?

-El otro día íbamos los tres en el auto y atropellamos a un chico, pensamos que lo habíamos matado así que lo trajimos a la casa para comérnoslo kesesesese- acomodó el vidrio nuevo en el marco de la ventana -pero después nos dimos cuenta que seguía vivo y que era uno de nosotros así que le dimos de comer...- empezó a atornillar el marco -al principio aceptó gustoso pero luego de manosear la comida tuvo un ataque de esquizofrenia y se lanzó por la ventana- una vez terminó de atornillar lanzó el desarmador a la caja de herramienta.

-Qué extraño- fue lo único que pudo decir el menor.

-Ahora que lo pienso el chico se parecía a Feliciano, era castaño, con un extraño rulo y hablaba en italiano- al oír eso Ludwing abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Ya decía yo que se me hacía conocido- dijo Antonio quién iba entrando a la cocina saludando al alemán con un gesto de mano que fue correspondido -el chaval era muy lindo aunque había algo extraño con él, desprendía un olor a ghoul de doce años cuando parece tener... como unos veinte.

-No puede ser...

-¿El qué?- se cruzó de brazos Gilbert.

-Nos vemos después, tengo algo urgente que hacer- sin más se fue dejando al español y al prusiano con la palabra en la boca.

Salió de la cafetería prácticamente corriendo y al primer taxi que vio le hizo la parada, sabía que su olfato no podía engañarle él también olió a ese ghoul de doce años en Lovino. Comenzaba a tener un mal presentimiento.

* * *

Feliciano sostenía una bandeja con su mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha tocaba la puerta del cuarto de huéspedes.

-Fratello te traje sopa de verduras y pastillas para el dolor de estómago, está bien si no quieres ir al doctor pero al menos come...- tenía un tono de voz preocupado y suspiró al no tener respuesta, se dio la media vuelta sin embargo la puerta se abrió. Antes de que Feliciano pudiera reaccionar cayó al suelo junto con la sopa que quedó desparramada, el plato se hizo añicos y encima de él estaba Lovino a quién no se le podía ver el rostro por los mechones castaños que lo cubrían.

-¿Fratello?

Feliciano dio un pequeño salto al sentir algo húmedo y viscoso caer sobre su cuello, se trataba de saliva, el menor vio a su hermano alzar el rostro fue entonces cuando le tuvo miedo por primera vez.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3. Empezar de nuevo**

Nunca antes le había temido en serio a su hermano mayor, quizás hubo una que otra ocasión en la que su hermano enojado le dio mala espina sin embargo eso no se comparaba con el presente. Ver a Lovino jadeante, babeando sobre él, con su ojo derecho de un color extraño mirándolo de forma hambrienta era aterrador, a tal grado que el menor empezó a temblar.

-¿Qué... qué... te pasa fratello?, ve~

Feliciano empezó a retorcerse debajo de su hermano haciendo uso de toda su fuerza pero le era inútil parecía que de un momento a otro el mayor se volvió ridículamente fuerte. Dejó de luchar para estremecerse al sentir la lengua húmeda de su hermano subir de su cuello a su mejilla.

-¡Detente!- gritó, pero solo consiguió que su atacante apretara más su agarre -lo siento fratello- dijo antes de patearle sus partes nobles a Lovino sacándole el aire.

Feliciano logró zafarse al sentir más ligero el agarre y se echó a correr por el pasillo sin percatarse de que el otro lo estaba siguiendo, Lovino se le aventó haciendo que ambos cayeran del segundo piso rodando por las escaleras Feliciano estaba atontado por los golpes que recibió por lo que no vio que estaba nuevamente siendo sujetado por su hermano, de pronto sintió un enorme dolor en su brazo derecho, algo duro atravesaba su piel sin delicadeza al punto de hacerle brotar sangre, gritó con fuerza por el dolor al sentir su piel siendo desgarrada.

Lovino estaba sumido en un éxtasis, finalmente pudo volver a sentir ese dulce sabor a sangre y está vez sabía mejor al estar caliente llenando de calidez a su exigente paladar, la carne era suave y parecía tener un sabor único algo como un ingrediente secreto en ella, ansioso por probar más lambió la herida de su presa preparando la piel para otra mordida que nunca llegó. Antes de que pudiera dar otro bocado a su alimento, Lovino fue lanzado por los aires con fuerza haciendo que se estrellara con la pared creando un par de grietas en la misma. Pero eso no fue suficiente para detenerlo, el italiano se incorporó de inmediato poniéndose en cuatro mirando a su oponente, un rubio alemán, de ojos azules, increíblemente fornido... Ludwing.

-Lud...- dijo en un quejido Feliciano -mi fratello...

El alemán asintió sabiendo lo que intentaba decirle -yo me haré cargo- dijo, él menor sólo sonrió antes de desmayarse del dolor. Ludwing alzó su rostro y miró fijamente a Lovino quién gruñía molesto por que lo alejaron de su comida -parece que terminaste igual que él- habló al momento que sus ojos cambiaron de color -me sorprende que seas tan débil que incluso llegues a atacar a tú hermano, me equivoque respecto a ti- Lovino tomó impulso y se lanzó hacia Ludwing quién lo tomó del cuello y lo estampó contra la pequeña mesa de vidrio que estaba en el centro de la sala rompiéndola, a pesar de eso Lovino se movía para liberarse del agarre del rubio -creí que tenías más fuerza de voluntad Lovino- apretó su agarre en el cuello del italiano dejándolo inconsciente por la falta de aire.

Ludwing suspiró pesadamente, era una suerte que el italiano no usará su kagune o habría tenido más problemas para enfrentarlo. De su bolsillo trasero saco su celular para llamarle a su hermano.

* * *

¿Cuántas veces tendría que pasar por eso?

Lovino despertó, encontrándose con una molesta luz que lastimaba sus ojos verdes, intentó cubrirlos con su antebrazo por inercia pero no pudo ya que estaba sujetado. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta que ya había estado en esa habitación antes fue entonces que se dio cuenta en donde estaba... en el laboratorio del trío de psicópatas.

Al principio trató de liberarse de las correas pero tras una larga lucha sin tener resultados se cansó y decidió quedarse quieto hasta recuperar fuerzas, su respiración era agitada sus manos y tobillos le ardían por la fuerza que utilizó al intentar librarse de aquellos cinturones de seguridad. Mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración a su mente llegó los recuerdos de lo que pasó hace unos momentos, el increíble sabor de la carne humana junto con la sangre, pero sobre todo el rostro horrorizado de su hermano menor junto a sus gritos de desesperación y dolor. Al recordar lo que hizo sintió como si le hubieran lanzado un bote de agua fría.

-Feliciano...- apretó sus puños con fuerza sin poder evitar odiarse a sí mismo.

¿Por qué había hecho eso? No lo entendía él era humano, ¿por qué atacó a su hermano? ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

-Veo que has despertado- dijo una voz seria.

Lovino miró al sujeto que estaba frente a él y frunció el ceño, se trataba del macho patatas.

-¿No vas a decir nada Lovino?- el mencionado sólo desvío la vista poco le importaba las circunstancias en las que estaba, en esos momentos estaba muy ocupado sintiéndose como el peor hermano de la historia.

-Parece que estás consciente de lo qué hiciste. Feliciano está bien, en estos momentos está en el hospital con mi hermano por suerte no perdió mucha sangre...

-Tú, ¿me detuviste?- el rubio asintió con la cabeza -¿cómo?

-Creí que ya sabías como.

-Entonces eres un ghoul... ¿Feliciano lo sabe?

-Si- Lovino se sintió dolido, ¿por qué no le había dicho nada su hermano? -si eres uno de esos monstruos entonces ¿por qué te juntas con mi fratello? ¿piensas cometerlo un día de estos?

-No.

-¿Entonces qué? ¿piensas raptarlo, matarlo y vender su carne en el mercado negro?

-¡Escúchame!- el italiano se quedó callado -yo en verdad quiero a Feliciano.

-Dile eso a alguien que te crea.

-Al menos yo no llegué a lastimarlo- Lovino sintió como si le dieran una bofetada con guante blanco.

-...Yo no quise hacerlo...-dijo en voz baja pero al estar únicamente los dos en ese pequeño cuarto hizo que Ludwing lograra escuchar sus palabras -no entiendo nada- en su rostro se formó una sonrisa torcida -se supone que yo soy un humano, una semana antes de venir a Japón yo todavía comía pasta y pizza...-su voz comenzaba a cortarse -por eso no entiendo por qué de repente me dieron ganas de comer a Feliciano- cerró sus ojos con fuerza intentando evitar que las lágrimas se derramaran.

Ludwing lo miraba atento, podía percibir que el castaño se estaba desmoronando, la culpa lo carcomía sin compasión.

-Cuando llegaste a Japón un hombre te secuestró y golpeó dejándote inconsciente ¿cierto?- dijo recordando lo que le había dicho Lovino a él y a Feliciano ese día que lo encontró en la calle.

-...Si- respondió tratando de controlar su llanto silencioso -recuerdo que desperté en un alcantarillado, vestía una bata de hospital y una cicatriz apareció de forma extraña cerca de mi costilla derecha.

A pesar de que los ojos del alemán estaban sobre el italiano su mirada estaba pérdida, su mente procesaba la información hasta que unió todos los puntos fundamentales.

-Entiendo, conozco a alguien que pasó por lo mismo que tú, él es... bueno era un humano sin embargo un día empezó a tener hambre que no se saciaba con comida humana, lo que le pasó a él fue provocado, alguien lo convirtió en mitad ghoul- Lovino abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Eso significa...

-Si, es probable que te haya pasado lo mismo y puede que también fuera la misma persona.

-En ese caso puede que si lo encuentre vuelva a ser humano, ¿no?

-No lo sé, la persona de la que te hablo está buscando al que le hizo eso por la misma razón.

-Haré lo mismo, ese bastardo infeliz va a escucharme en cuánto le ponga las manos encima- trató de incorporarse.

-Nada de eso.

-¿Por qué?- lo miró molesto.

-¿Piensas salir a la calle hambriento y atacar a más personas?- él castaño se detuvo.

-¿Y qué sugieres?

-Podrías dejar que alguien te enseñe a vivir como un ghoul- Lovino resopló a modo de disgusto -o puedes salir y ser atrapado por las palomas o peor aún ser asesinado por otros ghouls.

El italiano se quedó callado un momento pensando que le convenía más.

-¿Y quién me enseñará a ser un ghoul?

* * *

-Fusosososo, no es ningún problema tener a alguien bajo mi cuidado- decía alegre el español.

-Entonces te lo encargo- respondió con una ligera sonrisa el alemán.

Lovino estaba detrás del macho patatas un _poco_ cohibido, mentiría si dijera que ese español no le daba miedo quien sabe que escondería detrás de aquella sonrisa.

Al principio Ludwing iba a ser su maestro de: como ser un ghoul y no morir en el intento, pero ambos sabían que desde el primer día discutirían sin llegar a ningún acuerdo. Es por eso que Ludwing optó por dejarlo bajo el cuidado de Antonio ya que de seguro Lovino también sería huraño con su hermano Gilbert, además Ludwing los estaría observando desde lejos, el que Antonio le enseñara a Lovino desenvolverse en el mundo de los ghouls no significaba que Ludwing dejaría por su cuenta al italiano sabiendo lo nervioso y desconfiado que era.

-Entonces me voy, debo ver cómo está Feliciano- se dirigía a la salida cuando Lovino lo llamó.

-Macho patatas... dile a mi fratello... que lo siento- bajaba la voz con cada palabra y desvío la mirada.

-Entendido- salió del lugar.

-Bien, ¿por dónde deberíamos empezar?- la emoción en la cara de Antonio se notaba a kilómetros a lo que Lovino le miró con el ceño fruncido empezaba a arrepentirse de haber aceptado quedarse a vivir con el bad touch trio en lo que controlaba sus impulsos salvajes -eres muy callado chaval- puso una mano en la castaña cabeza del italiano, mientras que con la otra sobaba su barbilla mientras pensaba -podrías empezar haciendo un café, o aprender a utilizar tu kagune, o quizás a cazar.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó alterado al momento que se separó de las caricias de Antonio -¿estás demente bastardo?

Antonio lo miró desconcertado para después volver a sonreír -¡ya sé! lo primero que haremos será cambiar esa actitud tuya para evitar que los clientes se vayan, vamos- se dirigía a la cafetería pero se detuvo al ver que el otro no lo seguía, el italiano miraba el suelo pensativo su desconfianza y miedo no pasó  
desapercibida para Antonio.

-Vamos- repitió, esta vez más amable, posó una de sus manos en el hombro del menor para darle ánimos.

Al mirarlo Lovino se destensó el rostro de Antonio irradiaba tranquilidad y confianza justo lo que él necesitaba en esos momentos, asintió y empezó a caminar, quizás y esa nueva vida que le esperaba no era tan mala y si lo fuera él haría lo posible para sobrevivir en ella, era un Vargas después de todo.

* * *

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, los pocos rayos de luz dejaban de iluminar un solitario túnel de Tokio, dónde se visualizaban tres figuras _humanas_ paradas sobre el suelo húmedo y mohoso.

-¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!- decía un joven ghoul con máscara de cráneo adornado con figurillas de telarañas -iba a traerte un regalito de felicitaciones pero Eto no me dejó.

-Cállate Alejandro, alguien podría oírnos aru- dijo otro ghoul con máscara de dragón color rojo, con las fauces abiertas mostrando sus colmillos -ignóralo ¿nos tienes información nueva?- preguntó a la tercer persona, quién llevaba una maleta e iba vestido formalmente mostrando ser parte del CCG.

-Por ahora las palomas, están centrándose en el distrito siete parece que quieren crear una nueva base ahí.

-Cabrones- interrumpió Alejandro y Yao le dio una patada exigiéndole que cerrara la boca.

-Y eso no es todo, en vista de que empiezan a haber casos de canibalismo en el distrito trece piensan traer a investigadores de otros países como apoyo aunque no se sabe con exactitud cuándo llegarán.

Yao sonrió divertido pero no se le podía ver por la máscara, al mismo tiempo se cruzó de brazos -era de esperarse, perdieron a muchos con la batalla del distrito dos aunque al final nos vencieron. En fin está vez será diferente el Aogiri se apoderará del distrito veinticuatro.

-Tienes razón- apoyó Alejandro -gracias por la información compadre nos veremos en otra ocasión -decía mientras se disponía a irse junto con Yao.

-Esperen, ¿no han sabido nada de Kanou?

-Pues... la última vez que alguien de nosotros lo vio estaba saliendo de una mansión abandonada y a los dos días salió un chico con bata de hospital, es todo lo que sabemos.

-Ya veo...

-Alégrate aru, puede que haya vuelto a alguien igual que tú, no estarás solo- dijo en un intento fallido de consuelo.

Luego de eso ambos ghouls se marcharon dejando al joven investigador solo en el túnel.

-No sé porque eso debería alegrarme.


End file.
